


Cirwen Journal

by LittleWatty



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWatty/pseuds/LittleWatty
Summary: I've been keeping a journal in game for my female dragonborn, Cirwen. This work is from 2014-2015





	1. Last Seed

**Last Seed 17, 4E201**

_ 8:08pm _

I’m glad the general store here had a journal, but I don’t even know where to begin. Shilin and I were just crossing the border between Skyrim and Cyrodiil, no big deal, when we get caught up in some ambush. Imperial soldiers sweeping down on a group of Nords, and we got stuck in the middle. Apparently they thought we were with them. As if.

Fast forward, the two of us are to be executed along with all these “rebel” Stormcloaks. I had heard there was some trouble in the north, but not like this. So anyway. Going to be executed. Except, before that can happen, this dragon flies down out of the mountain and attacks the city. Before I even know what’s going on, half the people are dead, and I’m being dragged into one of the towers by a guy who was in the carts with us. Shilin’s nowhere that I can see, and this guy just keeps pushing me on. Damn near pushed me out of a hole in the wall and almost set me on fire. Only reason I got out of there alive was because of this Imperial officer named Hadvar. He was the one that called me forward out of the cart. I don’t think he wanted my brother and I to die with the rebels, but his commanding officer had other plans.

I never did find Shilin, but its only because of Hadvar that I got out alive at all. We worked together to get through the Imperial fort built around Helgen as it was falling apart. After escaping, he walked with me to the nearest town; Riverwood. My brother isn’t here… but I hope he made it out. I might stick around here for a day or so and wait for him to come by. If he doesn’t show up, I’ve been asked to tell the Jarl of Whiterun that a dragon attacked Helgen, and this other guy wanted me to go hunting for a stolen claw. I need money to pay for supplies, so I figure I might as well do it. If he doesn’t pay me enough to cover the trouble I go through, then I might just steal the golden claw back from him later.</p>

 

**Last Seed 18, 4E201**

_ 5:09pm _

Still no sign of Shilin. I have spent the entire day wandering around Riverwood and chopping wood for septims, hoping to catch a glimpse of him or to have someone come and tell me that he’s in town. I’ve asked others to keep an eye out, but it seems it was hopeless anyway. I’m sure he got out of Helgen. I’m so sure of it. But I can’t sit around waiting forever. Come the morning, I’ll go to Bleak Falls Barrow and get that golden claw, then go to Whiterun - assuming the dragon hasn’t burned it to the ground yet.</p>

 

**Last Seed 19, 4E201**

_ 8:40pm _

Sitting by a bandit-made fire in the entry hall of Bleak Falls Barrow with my trusty friend Faendal. Took a lot more effort to get up here than I gave it credit for. The place is infested with bandits. At least having this guy with me takes some of the heat off. I run in for the quick and dirty kill while he picks them off from a distance. I’m kind of tired, but not bad. Going to see if we can’t get a little deeper into the barrow before calling it a night.

 

**Last Seed 20, 4E201**

_ 5:30am _

Never again. Nope. Just. Nope. As soon as that bastard isn’t looking, I’m stealing this claw back. But for now…. sleep….

 

**Last Seed 21, 4E201**

_ 3:14am _

IT NEVER ENDS.

I get back after running around all night in Bleak Falls Barrow,bust my ass to get to Whiterun, and the first thing they ask me to do? (besides running back to the barrow to do something I already did!) KILL A DRAGON. As if I’m some expert on these things!

Those idiots can wait until tomorrow morning. I need some shuteye.

 

**Last Seed 23, 4E201**

_ 12:14am _

Right. Now that things have settled down, I can actually write down the things that

have happened.

So, waiting to kill that dragon at the watch tower was a bad idea. Just as I was walking out of the Bannered Mare, three, THREE dragons came swooping down from the skies. A lot of people died. We managed to kill two and drive the last one off. I followed it with a group of guards back to the tower where I was supposed to meet Irileth. She was there, but injured and hiding within the tower itself.

We lost sight of the dragon there, but it came back not to long after. Eventually we put it down, but not until night fell again.

With each kill, there was some weird light show, and the Nords that were around to see it kept giving me weird looks. Come the final dragon at the tower, one of them finally decided to say something. Apparently I’m “dragonborn”. I wonder if that means my

brother is too… wherever he is.

Now I’m just taking a few odd jobs for coin here in Whiterun until I can save up enough to go to this High Hrothgar place. It’s way up in the mountains, so I’ll need a tent, firewood, and other supplies so I don’t freeze to death.

 

**Last Seed 29, 4E201**

_ 12:28pm _

i’m not entirely sure what has happened over the past few days. On my way towards High Hrothgar to chase after Shilin, I passed by this mill late in the night. I had gotten lost, and I hoped they could tell me where to go. While talking to this little boy who lived there, a group of vampires attacked. I did my best to help, but… I don’t think it was enough.

The last vampire, the leader of their group, I think, ran me through with his blade. I remember the pain, the tugging of my armor as the sword drove right through it. I thought I was going to die. By all rights, I should have.

I blacked out not too long after that. When I had woken up, the boy’s mother was dabbing my forehead with a cold cloth. Apparently I had been out for two days. They took me to Ivarstead to get better supplies to help me heal.

They won’t let me leave yet, fearing my wound may open up again. None of them are mages, and most Nords seem to fear magic, so they had to do it the old fashioned way.

And it felt like I was so close…


	2. Hearthfire

**Hearthfire 3, 4E201**

_9:26am_  
Some thugs decided to try and attack me just outside the Vilemyr Inn last night. Three of them against just me, and unarmed because they still think I need time to recover (okay, maybe I do). Even though Klimmek is chief among them in making me stay, when he saw what was happening, he threw me a dagger and helped me take care of the thugs. Maybe he’s not so bad after all.

 _9:28pm_  
They’re finally letting me go! It feels like its been forever since I first came through here, but Klimmek and the others decided that my condition has recovered enough that they are comfortable with letting me leave, and knowing that I will survive.

Well… besides the fact that three dragons swooped over the town, flying pretty low. They didn’t stop, but it scared the others enough to stay inside the Inn all day. And I just happened to… casually montion that I’m Dragonborn… and have already killed a few dragons myself… Worked like a charm. Some of the others were pretty eager to get me going to, hoping I’ll be out there keeping the dragons busy so they don’t come and burn the village down. Which may or may not happen anyway.

 

**Hearthfire 4, 4E201**

_6:39am_  
My last morning in this little village. Can’t say I’ll miss it. The people were nice and all, but if I never have to come back here again, it’ll be too soon.

 

**Hearthfire 7, 4E201**

_7:36am_  
I’ve lost Shilin’s trail. The Greybeards kept me at High Hrothgar for so long, wanting to teach me about what it is to be Dragonborn (after looking confused that I showed up in the first place). Shilin had been there already, and they sent him off on some quest. I went up to that burial crypt in the North to find him, but he had already been through and gotten what he came for, and left. The trail was too old, I couldn’t follow it. Damn Klimmek and those other bastards that kept me in Ivarstead! I could have caught up to him if they hadn’t held me back!

Now I don’t even know where to look. He’ll have made it back to High Hrothgar and ran off to do whatever tasks they want him to… and knowing him, his curiosity will just keep dragging him all across the province, doing whatever they want him to. I guess a good a place as any to start would be collecting bounties on dragons. I met some guy in Whiterun who’s put a 10,000 septim reward on a dragon that’s been disrupting trade. Maybe if I just bring him any old dragon bones, he’ll think I did the job. Might try it. I’ll need the gold anyway if I’m going to find my brother. For supplies and bribes as necessary.

 

**Hearthfire 8, 4E201**

_10:59pm_  
The plan failed. I wandered around Morthal for two days trying to find a dragon to kill so I could bring back the bones to the guy offering 10,000 septims to kill a specific one, but there are none here! So I’ve gone to Solitude instead. I got a look at it while I was at Ustengrav, and it seemed nice enough. Better than Morthal, anyway. Might have more job opportunities.

I have to be careful, though. When I first entered the city, half the population was gathered around an execution. I don’t know what the guy did, but they all seemed pretty eager to have his head taken off. While they were distracted, I ‘liberated’ a number of them of their coin purses, but someone saw me. Some Imperial legate that was presiding over the execution. Lucky for me, he couldn’t leave his post until after the execution was over, and by that point, I was long gone.

I accidentally bumped into him at the Winking Skeever aftewards, though, and thought I was screwed. He looked at me as though he recognized me, but my luck paid off again. The guy must not’ve gotten a good look when I had my hood up earlier. I think he’s suspicious though. Have to keep an eye on that one (not that its such a bad thing. He’s pretty attractive anyway).

 

**Hearthfire 9, 4E201**

_6:17pm_  
I swear that Legate has been following me around all day. Just wandering around the city, minding my own business, I heard fighting. Curious, I went to look, and watched two guards trying to kill each other. One cried spy, figure he must have meant a Stormcloak spy. They killed each other, anyhow.

Seeing the opportunity, I decided to ‘clean up’ after them. Only found a few septims, but lots of arrows. My quiver was starting to run dry. But goddamnit, the moment I turned around, that Legate was in my face. He grabbed me and demanded I tell him what I knew about what happened here. What was I supposed to tell him? I honestly had no idea, so that’s what I said. For half a second, he looked like he was about to drag me away and throw me in binds - and now he could pin the murder of two guards on me if he wanted! But he let me go.

I swear, someone’s got my back. My luck shouldn’t be this good. Not that I’m complaining or anything.

Shortly after that, I was approached by an Argonian who offered me a job. A simple one, really. As much as he denied or refused to acknowledge that he was looking to raid a ship that was supposed to be docking, we both knew what kind of job this was. All I have to do is put out the light at the lighthouse on the northern coast, and the boat will run ashore. I did ask what would happen to the sailors on board, since its not like they’re going to let us walk away with all the loot. He promised they wouldn’t be hurt, so I agreed to help him. Now I’m just waiting for the sun to go down so I can sneak out to the lighthouse.

 

**Hearthfire 10, 4E201**

_6:49am_  
THE BASTARDS. THEY LIED TO ME. JAREE-RA AND THAT FUCKING SISTER OF HIS. Not only did they kill everyone on board that boat, but they tried to have me killed as well. A mistake they won’t make twice. The sister and her marauder buddies are already dead, now I just need to track down the mastermind. She had a note on her saying that he would meet her in Broken Oar Grotto, wherever that is. I think there was a bounty on a bandit that was a leader of that den. I might go to the court steward and double check. If I’m right, they might be able to tell me how to get there.

 _4:35pm_  
The job is done. The grotto was nice and dark, making it easy for me to slip through the shadows and take Jaree-Ra’s men out one by one. Unfortunately, I wasn’t quite alone. At the end of the tunnels, after I cut open that Argonian’s lying throat, I heard someone scuffling around behind me. Thought maybe I missed one, so I ducked into the nearest corner and drew my bow. That’s where my luck ran out. It wasn’t a bandit or marauder, it was that fucking Legate again. He must have followed me from the Blue Palace. I should have known something like this would happen when I saw him there earlier. Thankfully he didn’t see me.

Curiously, he almost looked… concerned or worried. It was probably just a regret for the large loss of life, since it is kind of a waste, but they were just bandits. He should know better. At least they won’t be bothering him anymore. He can thank me for it later when I go back into town to collect my reward.

 

**Hearthfire 13, 4E201**

_11:59am_  
The Legate finally left town with his men. I figure they have some big battle to fight. Good riddance. Looting this rather expensive city will be much easier now. I’ve only managed one house a night with him watching the streets. Now I should be able to clear the rest of it in only a few days. Maybe even the Blue Palace itself…

 

**Hearthfire 14, 4E201**

_3:46am_  
It’s been a lot easier than I thought cleaning this place up. Most of the big houses I’ve already hit just tonight, but the guards will raise the alarm in the morning that there’s a thief in town. I don’t need them looking for me, so I think I’ll hit the road when the sun comes up. Time to head back East where they won’t even look twice at me.

I’ve heard there’s a very wealthy family in Riften. Maybe they can help me line my pockets in gold.

 

**Hearthfire 15, 4E201**

_7:30pm_  
Made it to Windhelm and damned near got chased out of the city. I guess I found the home base of those Stormcloaks. They hate Dunmer enough, but they hate Bosmer and Altmer quite a bit more, considering our kind are the heart of the Aldmeri Dominion that outlawed their beloved Talos. There are a few good souls here, at least.

One of the Nords was more than eager to start throwing words around, so I dared him to do more than that. A few good punches, and I’m now 200 gold richer. He didn’t even notice me cut his coin purse when he walked away. I decided not to stay, though. Instead, I went to a village just south of the city where they’re more accepting of elves. It was a little bit warmer as well, but not by much.

There’s a large bounty out on a dragon that’s been hovering around a lone peak in the salt flats even farther south in the hold. On my way to Riften, I’ll swing by and see if I can’t pick up an extra few septims.

 

**Hearthfire 16, 4E201**

_ 6:15pm _

What should have been an uneventful bounty turned out to be way worse than that. I’m not even talking about the dragon. Apparently this damned province is too small for me, yet big enough I still can’t find my brother.

While minding my own business trying to kill a dragon, some soldier decided I looked like I needed help. He came charging up on his horse, swinging his blade, only to be knocked right off his horse from a buffet of the dragon’s wings. Cracked his head pretty good on the rocks when he landed, too. So I killed the dragon (not like I was letting that bounty get away), stole it’s soul, and then went to go see if there were any coins on the soldier that tried to help. And what do you know. It’s that damned Legate from Solitude. As soon as I started sifting through his pockets, the bastard woke up and grabbed me. 

Now I’m stuck with him. Oh, I’m not his captive. He’s not even arresting me. He’s using what he knows about me as blackmail to get me to escort him back to his men (poor sot is lost). Meh. I’ll take him to his men on my own time. My first stop is Riften.

 

**Hearthfire 17, 4E201**

_ 7:25pm _

This bastard won’t stop complaining. Seriously. I’m not going out of my way to help him! Not when he can’t offer a decent payment for it. But he still insists on tagging along. Ugh. He has no right to complain about being in Riften. If he really wanted to leave, he could hop the carriage up front and be well on his way. But noooo. He’s insisting on bugging me.

At least something good happened today. Some guy named Brynjolf approached me with a proposition as soon as I got into town. Seems he’s heard of my escapades in the north, wants to make a deal. I do him a favor, I get paid. Sounds good enough to me. I’m going to be meeting him in the marketplace tomorrow. Hope he can do more than talk a good game.

 

**Hearthfire 19, 4E201**

_ 5:00am _

Okay, so that guy wasn’t just talk. He was the real deal. Thieves Guild, apparently (how there’s a ‘guild’ for thieves, I’ll never know, but they look in bad shape). After that stunt we pulled in the market getting some Dunmer arrested, they want me in. I wasn’t exactly going to say no to that. It’s more money, and I actually get paid extra to steal certain objects, on top of what I’d steal anyway. Sounds good to me.

Only problem is this guy Mercer Frey. Apparently the leader of this rag-tag group. He’s an ass, to put it simply. Decided to throw me into the middle of a huge job that one of their best couldn’t do. It was a chance for me to prove to them I’m not just a thief - I’m the best damned thief in Skyrim. Job worked out, the 'Goldenglow’ estate is a few hives down, and several thousand septims short. Job well done, if I do say so myself.

Unfortunately, that legate was still waiting at the Bee and Barb when I got back. Ugh. I only just got away from his prying questions to write this before passing out for a few hours.

 

**Hearthfire 21, 4E201**

_ 3:15am _

That Legate is still tagging along. At least he stopped complaining after a few days. Kind of. He’s not pestering me about finding his men anymore, but he’s still arguing with me about my choice of career.

This time he decided to follow me around and hound me down while trying to do a Bedlam job for Delvin. I can’t very well rob Whiterun of all it’s valuables with a noisy Legate on my ass! So I locked him in the room at the Bannered Mare with a well placed chair. As far as I know, he’s still there. Me? I’m just taking in the sights and a little piece and quiet. And some nice, shiny gold.


End file.
